Today, automation systems are being installed in more and more buildings, including both new construction and in structures that are being rebuilt. The incentives for putting automation systems into a building are numerous. High on the list are reduced operating costs, more efficient use of energy, simplified control of building systems, ease of maintenance and of effecting changes to the systems. Facility managers would prefer to install systems that can interoperate amongst each other. Interoperability is defined by different products, devices and systems for different tasks and developed by different manufacturers, can be linked together to form flexible, functional control networks.
An example of a typical automation system includes lighting controls, HVAC systems, security systems, fire alarm systems and motor drives all possibly provided by different manufacturers. It is desirable if these separate disparate systems can communicate and operate with each other.
Prior art automation systems generally comprised closed proprietary equipment supplied by a single manufacturer. With this type of proprietary system, the installation, servicing and future modifications of the component devices in the system were restricted to a single manufacturer's product offering and technical capability. In addition, it was very difficult or impossible to integrate new technology developed by other manufacturers. If technology from other manufactures could be integrated, it was usually too costly to consider.
Thus, it is desirable to create an open control system whereby individual sensors, processors and other components share information among one another. A few of the benefits of using an open system include reduced energy costs, increased number of design options for the facility manager, lower design and installation costs since the need for customized hardware and software is greatly reduced and since star configuration point to point wiring is replaced by shared media and lastly, system startup is quicker and simpler.
In addition, expansion and modification of the system in the future is greatly simplified. New products can be introduced without requiring major system redesign or reprogramming.
An integral part of any automation control system are the sensors and transducers used to gather data on one or more physical parameters such as temperature and motion. It would be desirable if a plurality of sensor functions could be placed in a single device, fit in a standard single wall box opening and be able to communicate with one or more control units, i.e., processing nodes, on the control network.
The number and types of sensors in this device could be many including multiple, dual or singular occupancy and security sensing via means including passive infrared, ultrasonic, RF, audio or sound or active infrared. In addition, other multiple or singular transducers may be employed such as temperature sensor, relative humidity sensor, ambient light sensor, CO sensor, smoke sensor, security sensor, air flow sensors, switches, etc.
The utility of such a multifunction sensor can best be described by an example. In order to minimize the number of unique devices that are installed in a room, it is desirable to have a sensor device reliably perform as many functions as possible as this reduces the wiring costs as well as the number of devices required to be installed on the walls of the room. Additionally, from an aesthetic point of view, architects are under increasing demand by their clients to reduce the number of unique sensor nodes in any given room.
Further, it is also desirable to have these transducers or sensors communicate with a microprocessor or microcontroller that can be used to enhance the application of the transducer. This may be accomplished by providing the necessary A/D functions, including sensitivity and range adjustments of the transducer functions, and also by enabling the sensed information to be communicated over a bus or other media using a suitable protocol.
Further, calibration, either in the field or the factory could be employed to generate either a relative or real absolute temperature reading. Further, the control of any HVAC equipment could be performed either locally at the sensor node or at a remote location. Also, the sensor devices could be used to control the lights in and outside the room and building, control the HVAC control in and outside the room and building, send signals to or control the fire alarm and security alarm systems, etc.
It is also desirable to enable the device to communicate any of the standard protocols already in use such as Echelon LonWorks, CEBus, X10, BACNet, CAN, etc. Some examples of the media include twisted pair, power line carrier, optical fiber, RF, coaxial, etc.
The device thus preferably can transmit data or commands, receive data or commands, activate and switch local or remote loads or control devices, use and/or generate real time or relative readings, be calibrated externally in an automatic self adjusting way, calibrated externally or via an electronic communications link.
Additionally, the device preferably is able to minimize or eliminate effects from its internal circuitry that may interfere with the temperature reading of the temperature sensor. Also, the device preferably has the ability to detect if there are adverse air flows emanating from the mounting hole in the wall or other surface which could cause erroneous temperature and humidity measurements.
It is desirable if the device is mounted in a location that is exposed to the air in the environment of the room or area being monitored. The motion detector transducer and sensor circuit is preferably mounted in a manner such that it is not exposed to (1) the air flow from the environment being monitored and (2) the air flow which may be created when the device is mounted in or on a hole in the wall. Further, the hole in the wall is often created when the device is mounted on a wall in a home or office building. The hole may function to create a chimney effect given the right conditions. It is thus desirable to mount the temperature sensor in a way which offers some shielding or insulation from direct exposure to heating or air ducts as well as any other undesirable heating or cooling sources such as direct sunlight, fans, HVAC ducts, etc.